


Let Me

by darkangel0410



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick takes care of Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Quick twitter!fic I did the other day for candy_belle.

Patrick ran his fingers through Pete's hair, murmuring encouragement. "You're such a good boy for me, Pete. All the time, but especially now.

"You did such a good job and you looked beautiful in subspace, just gorgeous.

"Always so good for me, Pete."

After a few more minutes, the blissed out expression on Pete's face disappeared and he opened his eyes.

"'Trick?" Pete asked, his voice hesitant and  
nothing like he usually sounded.

"I'm right here, Pete," Patrick soothed; he shifted slightly so he could reach the warm washcloth and lotion he had put on the nightstand while Pete  
was still out of it.

Pete sighed in contentment and allowed Patrick to roll him onto his side so he could wash his back off and put some lotion on the bruises and abrasions that were decorating his back.

Pete let himself relax even more, closing his eyes and letting Patrick take care of him like he always did. He made a slight noise when the bed moved and he heard Patrick get up.

"It's alright, I'm coming right back," Patrick told him firmly; he pulled his jeans off and after setting the alarm on his iPhone, he placed it on the night stand.

Patrick curled up behind Pete and carefully placed his arm around Pete's waist.

"Tired," Pete mumbled as he moved closer to Patrick, hissing a little as he rubbed against Patrick's shirt.

"Go ahead, I'll wake you up so you can take a quick shower before bus call," Patrick promised and smiled when Pete made a grunting noise of consent.

This, right here, was his favorite place to be; curled up with the person he loved the most, his bruises along Pete's back and Pete trusting him enough to let him do this.  
It didn't get better than this.


End file.
